boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Javier Grillo-Marxuach
Javier Grillo-Marxuach, born October 28, 1969 in San Juan, Puerto Rico, is a motion picture producer and writer. He was a Producer and Writer for the first season of Boomtown. He was the creator and showrunner of The Middleman. He has also worked on Charmed, Lost, and Medium. Biography Early life Grillo-Marxuach received a BA in 1991 from Carnegie Mellon and has an MFA from USC. Career He made his television writing debut scripting episodes for the third season of Seaquest DSV in 1995. He wrote the fourth episode "Destination Terminal", he co-wrote the seventh episode "Equilibrium" with Executive Story Editor Naren Shankar, and wrote the series finale "Weapons of War". He then became a Story Editor for the science fiction drama The Pretender in fall 1996. He wrote the fifth episode "The Paper Clock", wrote the tenth episode "The Better Part of Valor", wrote the eleventh episode "Bomb Squad", wrote the teleplay for the twelfth episode "Under the Reds" from a story by David Kemper, co-wrote the teleplay for the eighteenth episode "Unhappy Landings" with fellow Story Editor Juan Carlos Coto from a story by Terri Treas and Michael Zand. He left the crew at the close of the first season. During the 1996 to 1997 season he also wrote the teleplay for the first season Dark Skies episode "Hostile Convergence" from a story by the series creators Brent V. Friedman and Bryce Zabel. He wrote the 1997 television feature the Van Helsing Chronicles. In the the 1997 to 1998 season he was an Executive Story Editor and writer for the shortlived drama series Three. The show aired as a midseason replacement on the WB network in early 1998 and was canceled before completing its first season. In the 1998 to 1999 season he became an Executive Story Editor for the new supernatural drama Charmed. He wrote the fourth episode "Dead Man Dating". He wrote the story for the eleventh episode "Feats of Clay"; the teleplay for "Feats of Clay" was written by Chris Levinson & Greg Elliot & Zack Estrin & Michael Perricone. He co-wrote the twenty first episode "Love Hurts" with Levinson & Estrin. He was promoted to co-producer for the second season of Charmed in fall 1999. He wrote the fifth episode "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" and the eleventh episode "Reckless Abandon". He wrote the story for the episode "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans" and then co-wrote the teleplay with Executive Story Editor Robert Masello. Grillo-Marxuach left the crew at the close of the second season. He wrote for six episodes across his two seasons with the series. In 2000 he wrote and directed the short film Cops on the Edge: Episode 89. In summer 2001 he joined the crew of the new Sci Fi network drama The Chronicle as a producer and writer. He wrote six episodes: the eighth episode "Bring Me the Head of Tucker Burns"; the ninth episode "Let Sleeping Dogs Fry"; the eleventh episode "Touched by an Alien"; the twelfth episode "Pig Boy's Big Adventure"; the seventeenth episode "Hot from the Oven"; and the twentieth episode "The King Is Undead". The show was a ratings failure and was cancelled and pulled from the Sci Fi schedule after airing ten episodes. Sci Fi eventually aired the remaining episodes of The Chronicle in early 2002. In fall 2001 he wrote freelance for Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He wrote the story for the episode "Sacrifice" and then co-wrote the teleplay for the episode with Samantha Howard Corbin. In summer 2002 he wrote freelance for the new series The Dead Zone, an adaptation of the Stephen King book of the same name. He co-wrote the story for the seventh episode "Enemy Mind" with David Benz. Benz wrote the teleplay for the episode. In fall 2002 he joined the crew of crime drama Boomtown as a Producer and writer for the first season. He debuted with the second episode "Possession", having been hired after the pilot was picked up. He wrote the eleventh episode "Monster's Brawl" which centered on independent film makers provoking homeless men into criminal acts in order to film them. He left the crew at the close of the first season. In fall 2003 he joined the crew of new science fiction drama Jake 2.0 as a Supervising Producer and writer. He wrote the ninth episode "Whiskey - Tango - Foxtrot" and the fourteenth episode "Get Foley". The show was canceled after sixteen episodes were produced. Grillo-Marxuach joined the crew of Lost as a supervising producer and writer for the first season in fall 2004. He wrote the sixth episode "House of the Rising Sun". He co-wrote the thirteenth episode "Hearts and Minds" with Carlton Cuse. He co-wrote the seventeenth episode "...In Translation" with Leonard Dick. He wrote the story for the twenty first episode "Born to Run"; the teleplay was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. He returned as a supervising producer and writer for the second season in 2005. He co-wrote the third episode "Orientation" with Craig Wright. He co-wrote the eighth episode "Collision" with Leonard Dick. The writing staff won the Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for Best Dramatic Series at the February 2006 ceremony for their work on the first and second seasons. The writing staff were nominated for the WGA Award for Best Dramatic Series again at the February 2007 ceremony for their work on the second and third seasons. He was also involved in writing the related alternate reality game The Lost Experience and voiced the character DJ Dan for the project. In 2006, he left the Lost team, and began working as a Co-Executive Producer and writer for the third season of Medium. He remained in that role for the fourth season. He left the crew midway through the fourth season at the end of 2007. He also entered the world of comics with his own Viper Comics title, The Middleman. He also wrote the 2006 Annihilation - Super-Skrull limited series for Marvel Comics, part of the company's Annihilation event, and the Annihilation: Conquest - Wraith limited series for the 2007 Annihilation: Conquest follow-up project. He is also writer of Dynamite Entertainment's four-issue limited series Classic Battlestar Galactica: Cylon Apocalypse. In 2008 the American Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) Family channel picked up his television series The Middleman. He served as the show runner, head writer and an Executive Producer of the project. He wrote the series pilot "The Pilot Episode Sanction" and the third episode "The Sino-Mexican Revelation". His writing staff consisted of Assistant Margaret Dunlap, Story Editor Andy Reaser, Supervising Producer Tracey Stern, Supervising Producer Jeremiah S. Chechik and Co-Executive Producer Hans Beimler. The series was not renewed for a second season due to poor ratings. In 2010, his pilot for Department Zero was moved to active production by ABC. The script was based upon work by Jonathan Maberry. The series was not picked up. In 2011 he was a Consulting Producer for the short lived reboot of Charlie's Angels. He wrote and directed the short film Reverse Parthenogenesis in 2012. Credits Writer Producer References External links *Javier Grillo-Marxuach at IMDb *Javier Grillo-Marxuach at Wikipedia *[[W:C:lostpedia:Javier Grillo-Marxuach|Javier Grillo-Marxuach at Lostpedia, the Lost wiki]] Category:Writer Category:Producer